


Marée haute

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, Learning about falling in love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les autres pensaient : C'est normal, c'est Kenma, Kenma ne s'intéresse pas à ces choses-là, Kenma ne s'intéresse à personne – Kuroo était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, il ne comptait probablement pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marée haute

**Author's Note:**

> Notes en français à la fin.  
> Hey. I'm Crimson. This has nothing to do with that work.  
> I've come to learn that some of you didn't have French as their first language and I'm really happy that you try to read it anyway. Also sorry for my English btw. If you're more comfortable commenting in English, don't hesitate to do so !  
> If you need any help to understand some things in this work, you can contact me on my tumblr (crimson-realm), I'll be really happy to help ! :D  
> Thanks for your reading.

Il serait faux de dire que Kenma ne pensait jamais à l'amour.

Lorsque le sujet était évoqué au milieu d'une conversation, il regardait ses mains pour en détailler les lignes les plus fines, les croisements les plus imperceptibles. Les autres pensaient : C'est normal, c'est Kenma, Kenma ne s'intéresse pas à ces choses-là, Kenma ne s'intéresse à personne – Kuroo était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, il ne comptait probablement pas.

Les adultes disaient : Il est jeune, il est tardif, ce n'est pas son genre ; il n'aime pas les gens, de toute façon, alors mieux vaut qu'il ne se berce pas d'illusions.

L'équipe de Nekoma ne disait rien – ils n'effleuraient même pas le sujet avec lui. Pour ça, il y avait Yamamoto, ou même Inuoka. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre ; quelqu'un qui ne s'en fichait pas.

Kuroo savait, mais Kuroo évitait les sujets qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il le connaissait bien, trop bien, peut-être, mais ça ne gênait pas Kenma, ça ne l'avait jamais gêné et ça ne le gênerait jamais, parce que cela faisait de Kuroo son unique pilier, la personne qui le comprenait le mieux sur cette Terre, son meilleur ami, oui, c'était vrai.

Kenma gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de sa PSP ; par conséquent Kenma ne devait pas penser à l'amour – ces choses-là ne l'atteignaient pas.

Ils avaient peut-être raison, tous, peut-être ne s'y intéressait-il pas, peut-être cette pensée n'effleurait-elle jamais son esprit trop occupé à éviter les marées obscures des réflexions désagréables qui montaient dans son crâne jusqu'à le remplir à ras-bord, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enroule dans une couverture rêche au bout de son lit en attendant que le niveau baisse, à ressasser les mêmes questions encore et encore, les mêmes souvenirs, des regards qu'on lui avait adressé des années plus tôt, qui n'avaient plus d'importance – qui en auraient toujours.

Peut-être le vide dans lequel il flottait après coup l'empêchait-il de réfléchir à ce genre de futilités, peut-être l'abandon bienvenu offert par le sommeil était-il suffisant à répondre la soif d'émotions qui, discrète, grandissait dans sa poitrine comme un fruit prenait lentement racine dans l'espoir de retrouver la lumière du soleil.

Il serait faux, pourtant, de dire que Kenma ne pensait jamais à l'amour. Il y pensait ; jamais par plaisir, jamais par envie, juste parce qu'il était partout, dans chaque mot et chaque geste, dans chaque passant, chaque discours, chaque film, chaque jeu auquel il jouait. L'amour est partout, chantait la radio, et ça sonnait comme une prière ou une bénédiction. Ça sonnait comme le sifflement d'un serpent cherchant à attirer les malheureux dans ses plis pour mieux les étouffer. L'amour est partout, regarde, approche ; viens sentir son odeur, noie-toi dans sa chaleur, étanche la soif qui t'appelle dans chaque variation de sa voix. Mille couleurs t'attendent, mille douleurs peut-être, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, un bien pour un mal. L'amour te désire avec d'autant plus de passion que sa recherche te dévore.

Il y pensait quand il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son portable dans un métro bondé pendant qu'un couple d'adolescents s'échangeaient caresses et regards dans l'anonymat offert par la foule. Il y pensait quand Yamamoto soupirait après les joueuses de l'équipe féminine, quand sa mère le gratifiait d'un sourire en coin pour chaque fille qui avait l'audace de lui adresser un mot ou un regard, quand les mains des uns et des autres se croisaient au coin d'une rue, quand les bouches s'apprivoisaient avec plus ou moins d'innocence le plus loin possible des regards indiscrets.

Des pensées comme des volutes de fumées qui montaient de sa poitrine à son cerveau à lui en donner la migraine. Rien qu'un murmure – le sifflement du serpent. Déroutant. Attirant.

Ça a l'air bien. Partager ça avec quelqu'un. Se laisser aller à l'oubli dans les bras d'un autre être humain. Fermer les yeux sans avoir peur de tomber. Sourire sans craindre d'avoir mal.

Ça a l'air bien, partager un lien particulier, donner et recevoir, croire en quelqu'un d'autre autant qu'on peut croire en soi-même.

Effrayant.

Ses yeux partaient dans le vague à chaque étreinte dont il était témoin. Un hublot au travers duquel on pouvait apercevoir l'eau sale s'abattant contre le verre dans la marée montante, des pensées qui le noieraient bientôt, trop tôt, qui grignoteraient vite les bords de son crâne, le fond de son cœur.

Je n'ai besoin de personne, se répétait-il, et une voix disait : Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant.

Je n'ai envie de personne, murmurait-il, et une voix disait : Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un mensonge.

Il y a moi, moi et la mer, et c'est suffisant, s'accrochait-il, et une voix disait : Tu es un être humain, et comme les autres tu chercheras à combler le manque laissé par une quête qui a déjà commencé.

Certains n'ont pas besoin d'amour, pensait-il, et une voix disait : C'est vrai, certains s'endorment auprès de leurs frères et sœurs, certains trouvent la plénitude dans l'attention de leurs meilleurs amis, certains s'éloignent des leurs pour trouver le bonheur dans des horizons lointaines et infinies.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour.

Et la voix s'était tue.

J'ai Kuroo, et c'est suffisant. J'ai Kuroo, j'ai Kuroo, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

Les autres font mal, les autres font peur, les autres me haïssent, les autres prennent à la gorge, posent une bouche contre une autre et aspirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste assez d'air que pour étouffer, les autres...

Mensonge. Mensonge.

Kuroo pressait son épaule contre la sienne, c'était doux et chaud, rassurant. Tout se résumait à deux mots, deux petits mots inutiles. Kuroo. Si seulement...

Si seulement sa main avait pu attraper la sienne et s'y sentir à sa place. Si seulement son cœur avait pu battre à sa vue comme on le disait dans les livres. Si seulement il avait eu envie de sentir son souffle sur son menton ou ses lèvres. Si seulement, si seulement il en était tombé amoureux – la seule, l'unique personne qui comptait, celle qui devinait ses pensées au plus léger coup d’œil, celle qui avait toujours su. Son meilleur ami – depuis longtemps, pour longtemps, à jamais, avec un peu de chance.

Kenma pensait à l'amour, et il pensait à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui souriait toujours, qui ne disait jamais rien, qui l'avait compris mieux que quiconque, l'avait aimé mieux que quiconque. Qu'il aimait aussi. Qu'il aimerait toujours.

Mais pas comme ça.

C'était triste. Parce que Kuroo était ce qu'on faisait de mieux en matière d'être humain. Le meilleur d'eux tous. Si l'humanité avait besoin d'un ambassadeur, qu'il soit engagé sur-le-champ.

Parce que Kuroo était l'idéal, qu'il était celui qui lui avait appris à faire face à la peur, celui qui pouvait faire disparaître les tensions juste en touchant ses mains, qui se moquait gentiment de lui mais jamais jusqu'à faire mal, parce que Kuroo était fort et généreux, plus gentil avec lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais mérité.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas prié pour se réveiller avec un cœur neuf et prêt à accueillir la tendresse constante qui s'échappait du sourire de son meilleur ami ?

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de comprendre, lui aussi, de découper les cordes qui le maintenaient à terre sans qu'il ait la force de s'en détacher ?

Il attendait, il attendait, les bras autour de ses genoux, la joue contre le matelas, les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face. Il attendait le vide salvateur du repos, le bien-être qui envahissait ceux qui, au bord de la noyade, se rappelaient enfin comment nager.

Il fermait les paupières et invitait le sommeil que les questions maintenaient hors d'atteinte.

J'aimerais dormir. Comment tombe-t-on amoureux ?

Est-ce une perte d'équilibre, une coup qui nous pousse en arrière, des genoux qui éraflent le sol rugueux de la réalité ?

J'aimerais dormir.

Un poing contre un miroir, une vérité dissoute aussitôt remplacée par une autre, une image déformée comme un portail vers un monde nouveau et ensorcelant. Il marcherait sur les débris et se blesserait cent fois sur les morceaux de son image et le reflet de ses yeux inconnus. Il se grifferait, se saignerait à blanc et mourrait peut-être.

Une vague qui soulevait le cœur pour emporter avec elle un futur déjà avorté.

Vu comme ça, l'amour ressemblait à la peur.

Comment tombe-t-on amoureux ?

Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Est-ce une chute libre, le moment durant lequel on se demande si on est bien attaché, si le pont va tenir, si l'inconscience n'est pas la seule étreinte encore avide de nous accueillir ?

Comment pourrais-je accorder la confiance que j'ai eu tant de mal à garder intacte à un autre être humain ?

Comment savoir s'il ne marchera pas sur ses morceaux déjà émiettés patiemment recollés à coup de sourires et de mots d'encouragements ?

J'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais dormir.

Il avait posé la question à Kuroo, une fois, parce qu'elle rebondissait comme une balle entre ses côtes, prête à sortir au premier moment d'inattention. Les lèvres de Kuroo avaient formé ce sourire qui inquiétait ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, qui n'avait jamais inquiété Kenma. Il avait dit :

— Pourquoi, tu penses être tombé amoureux de moi ?

Ça n'avait rien de drôle, alors Kenma avait baissé les yeux, il avait évité le regard sagace de son meilleur ami comme il le faisait trop souvent. Kuroo ne lui en voulait pas ; il s'était appuyé contre la banquette tremblante de la rame de métro, avait réfléchi un instant, puis il avait répondu :

— Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. J'imagine que c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne remarque que quand elle est déjà là ; c'est peut-être une question qui n'a de réponse que pour ceux qui la connaissent déjà. Ça commence par un doute, ça finit par une certitude. Et si j'étais amoureux ? Et si je ne l'étais plus ?

Comment était-ce, alors, quand je l'étais encore ? La prochaine fois sera-t-elle identique à celle-ci ? La réponse porte-t-elle le masque de ces vérités immuables et irréfutables dont la discussion ne mène qu'aux déceptions et aux cris de colère ?

La réponse était volatile et évanescente, disparaissant à chaque seconde pour renaître transformée la suivante. La réponse n'existait pas. Elle existerait quand il la saisirait au vol, quand elle glisserait comme de l'eau entre ses mains.

Il fermait les yeux et pensait : Elle existera.

Elle existera. Elle existera.

Il ouvrait les yeux. Elle existait.

Une lumière tremblante et pâle entre ses doigts. Une onde imperceptible qui le long des lignes de sa paume, de la plus épaisse à la plus fine, de sa peau à ses veines, de son sang à son cœur. Qui arrosait les racines timides accrochées à sa poitrine, une plante qui grandissait et grandissait encore, faisait taire la balle dans ses côtes dont elle emplissait les vides de feuilles et de branches toujours plus avides d'eau et de soleil.

Ça n'avait rien d'une chute, ni l'appel du vide ni le choc de l'impact. Ça n'avait rien de la peur, même si elle accélérait les battements de son cœur et coupait sa respiration avec une facilité aussi révoltante que fascinante.

Ça avait commencé par un regard étranger et curieux sur son sac de sport et le smartphone qui collait à ses mains comme son plus grand trésor. Par des mots échangés sans le pincement d'inquiétude qui les accompagnaient d'ordinaire, par une timidité absente qu'il avait ignorée aussi facilement qu'on éloignait un mauvais rêve. Ça avait commencé par des sourires imprimés au fond de ses yeux, nageant dans les eaux troubles de la marée haute, s'y lovant sans question ni requête, un cadeau qui n'attendait aucun retour. Qui en avait reçu un – parce que Kenma était un être humain, que comme les autres il cherchait à combler le manque laissé par une quête qui avait commencé il y avait un long moment déjà. Il avait souri avec une aisance qu'il avait oubliée. Il avait souri, et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Kuroo l'avait remarqué. Il l'avait glissé sans arrière-pensée sur le chemin du retour, l'avait répété des semaines plus tard, sur le terrain, le répéterait souvent encore.

Ça avait commencé par un doute, ça continuait sur une certitude.

Et si j'étais amoureux ?

Si je ne cherchais rien d'autre que la tiédeur de sa main contre la mienne, si mon cœur battait à sa vue comme dans les chansons et les livres, si j'avais envie de sentir son souffle sur mon menton ou mes lèvres ?

Si la réponse n'était rien de plus qu'un sourire inconscient qui traversait les eaux rendues claires par la simple présence d'un autre à côté de lui ?

Kuroo savait, Kuroo le connaissait mieux que personne. Il s'était assis en face de lui et avait demandé :

— Alors, c'est comment ?

Kenma avait décroché les yeux de l'écran de sa console, il avait regardé Kuroo, il avait plongé dans la marée sans plus la craindre.

Ça ressemblait à un banc de poissons colorés dansant dans le calme de l'océan, une vague qui l'entourait sans faire mal, une invitation à nager.

Ça ressemblait au picotement qui lui traversait les pieds lorsqu'il se tenait debout au bord de la mer et que l'eau s'infiltrait dans le sable en le caressant au passage.

Ça lui faisait l'effet d'entrer dans un bain agréablement tiède qu'on réchauffait petit à petit à sa convenance pendant qu'il admirait la lumière qui jouait avec chaque mouvement de l'eau et décorait le plafond de reflets réconfortants.

C'était comme sortir et trouver un vent frais quand on avait trop chaud ; comme entrer et trouver un feu vif quand on avait trop froid.

Comme jouer à un jeu qu'on connaissait par cœur pour découvrir qu'on ne le connaissait pas.

C'était revenir à la maison après des années de voyages et retrouver tout exactement comme on l'y avait laissé.

C'était plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait déjà imaginé, plus progressif et plus doux que tout ce dont il avait rêvé.

Les mains d'Hinata étaient aussi timides que les siennes et effleuraient son visage avec une prévenance qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Son enthousiasme s'incrustait dans sa peau et colorait son visage, formait une boule de chaleur au creux de sa gorge, appelait des mots qui n'avaient rien attendu de plus pour se montrer à la face du monde. Son sourire glissait partout, se posait sur le sien, marquait son regard au point qu'il pouvait l'apercevoir en se regardant dans le miroir, présent entre deux mèches blondes et raides, présent sur sa bouche à lui. Sa voix habitait son oreille, sa tête et chacune de ses pensées ; elle vibrait dans chaque encouragement, chaque moment de bien être, chaque rêve heureux et dénué de peur.

Les mains d'Hinata étaient attentives et réparaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Elles gardaient sa confiance fragile au creux de ses paumes et y veillaient avec autant de soin que si elle avait été à lui. Il y soufflait doucement, très doucement, la regardait grandir et briller, la serrait contre son cœur pour y ajouter un peu de la sienne.

Kenma avait regardé Kuroo, il l'avait regardé longtemps, puis il avait répondu :

— Confortable.

Comme les bras d'Hinata autour de ses épaules et son visage calé dans son cou quand il riait, les épaules tremblantes. Comme sa propre envie de rire qui montait et montait encore jusqu'à l'en faire pleurer.

— Confortable, hein ? Ça a l'air pas mal.

C'était mieux que ça. Il avait lentement hoché la tête, et lentement les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, lentement il les essuyait en espérant que Kuroo ne les verrait pas.

Kuroo n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait serré contre lui, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

Il avait murmuré :

— Je suis heureux pour toi. Et pour lui.

Et Kenma avait répondu :

— Je sais.

Puis il avait souri.

— Moi aussi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo lol  
> Ne jugez pas la qualité de mon anglais plus haut, j'ai eu que du néerlandais en cours à l'école (tmtc la vie en Belgique). Le KenHina est mon ultime OTP et j'ai peut-être été un peu trop emportée en écrivant ce truc, haha. Oups. Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)


End file.
